Fragmented Magic
by Dis Lexic
Summary: During the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Harry pushes Sirius out of the way and gets blasted through eh vale instead. He wakes up to find himself in a dry wasteland looking up at a pair of stripped panties. With new powers and new friends, Harry must do his best to survive in a world and against enemies that make Voldie and his death muncher's look like little girls.
1. Chapter 1

Fragmented magic

During the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Harry pushes Sirius out of the way and gets blasted through eh vale instead. He wakes up to find himself in a dry wasteland looking up at a pair of stripped panties. With new powers and new friends, Harry must do his best to survive in a world and against enemies that make Voldie and his death muncher's look like little girls.

**Yes, I know the whole 'save Sirius and gets blasted instead' thing is about as cliché as it gets, but it works. Now then, I basically have a blank slate for this story, so let's take a looksee. It's up to my fine viewers as to who Harry ends up helping, either Simeon or Blades group. Make your vote in the comments section right down at the bottom and tell my why. The paring is also up in the air, so I need votes for that as well.**

**I DO NOT OWN HP OR NEEDLESS.**

Chapter 1

The Department of Mysteries. Also known as the Department of idiots messing with things they really shouldn't. It was the most secure part of the Ministry of Magic and full of classified research and artefacts. Which is why it is rather worrying that a group of school kids were able to brake in.

Said school kids were currently fighting alongside the Order of the Phoenix against a large group of Death Eaters in the Vail Room. But, we're not really interested about any of this, so let's move on. The fight we're most interested in is between a tall, gaunt man with long, black hair and slightly manic grin and a totally psychotic bitch. The man had just staggered the witch he was fighting with a well-placed Bombarda and was now being an idiot and taunting the deranged and powerful witch. It was for this reason that he missed the green spell shooting towards him. The boy next to him didn't though, and pushed his godfather out of the way just in time to be hit in the chest by the deadly light. Everything froze for the boy as he felt his body begin to fall back and into the spectral cloth that hung from the archway behind him. The last thing he saw in the world of his birth was his godfather staring in horror as he fell back and the witch who killed him running off, laughing manically.

* * *

The boy found himself floating in empty space. All around him there was nothing but Darkness. He felt oddly at piece, knowing that, even though he had died, he had made sure that his Godfather survived. He closed his eyes, ready to just rest after spending so long taking abuse from the Sheep of the Wizarding World and his relatives. He wanted nothing more than to rest and see his parents again. However, fate had other ideas.

The Vail of Death was a gateway designed to judge those who were pushed through it. The creators knew there was always the risk of an innocent passing through it, so they made it so it was capable of judging those who passed through. If they were guilty, their souls were sent directly to Death, allowing her to send the Soul where she wished. If they were innocent, they were sent somewhere they could start again. However, there was a third choice. If the person who passed through the Vail was a hero, they would be sent to a world that desperately needed something to tip the balance of power. Harry Potter was most defiantly a person like that. But first, that hitchhiker had to go.

Harrys peaceful journey was brought to an abrupt halt as his head suddenly split open. He howled in agony as he clutched at his head, feeling his scar split open under his fingers and release a foul smelling, black incor, as well as a small stream of black smoke that screamed as it dispersed. For a moment, the pain seemed to fade before returning full force. Before the pain had been focused around his scar, but now it felt like his entire head was being crushed in a vice. After what seemed like hours, which it could very well be considering the timeless nature of the Vail, the pain faded and Harry blacked out.

When he came to, he found himself laying of a hard surface that felt a lot like concrete. He kept his eyes closed as his head was still pounding fr

* * *

om the abuse it had suffered in the void and he was pretty sure that a bright light would make it explode. Before he could think any more on it, he felt someone poke his cheek.

"Who do you think he is?" asked a child-like voice, coming from the same side as the pokes.

"I don't know, but he's pretty stupid to be sleeping all alone in the Black Spot."

This voice sounded older and was coming from his left. The squeaking of a pen was heard before the older voice spoke again.

"Yes I agree, we should wait till he wakes up and question him. He may be with the Resistance."

Harry twitched slightly at that.

"I think he's waking up," said the childish voice before someone started poking him, "Hey, are you awake Mr?"

Harry remained still, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hmm, maybe he's still unconscious?"

"No, he's awake."

Someone poked his side with a toe.

"Come on, I can tell your faking."

Harry sighed and opened his eyes before blinking in shock as a bright red blush coloured his cheeks.

"…Stripes?"

A tick mark appeared on the girls for-head before she raised a foot and slammed it into Harrys side, sending him skipping over the concrete floor to slam into a wall.

"Alright, I deserved that," muttered Harry before looking at his surroundings. He was in what appeared to be a ruined building with only a few walls left standing, one of which he had been smashed into. The land around the outside was barren and dry. Standing on the other side of the room near where a Harry shaped depression in the floor could be seen, stood three girls.

The first, the one who had kicked him for his comment on her choice of underwear, was fairly tall with short, blue hair that was swept back and blue eyes. Next to her was a much shorter girl who looked to be about eleven, with short, pink hair with a large yellow bow and pink eyes. She had a permanent blush on her cheeks and was carrying a large stuffed…thing. The final girl looked to be about the same age as the first girl with an emotionless gaze and long, wavy blond hair and yellow eyes. She had what appeared to be a fan attached to one arm and a large writing pad in the other. All three girls were dressed in a blue jacket with shoulder pads and a red bow around there necks and a pleated tartan skirt (the girl squad uniform).

"Alright, who are you?" demanded the blue haired girl, pointing at him, "Are you with the Resistance?"

"My name is Harry Potter," he paused for a second to see if there would be any reaction to his name. When there wasn't, he continued, "And I don't know anything about any resistance."

He paused for a second.

"Well, unless there run by an old man with a horrific taste in robes."

The blue haired girl frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"If you don't get what I mean then its definitely not the same resistance I know," said Harry, shuddering at the thought of some of Dumbledores robes, "Now, can you tell me where the hell I am?"

The girl frowned again.

"How can you not know where you are?" she asked, "I would have thought that forgetting you were in the Black Spot was something most would avoid."

Harry froze.

"Did you just say the Black Spot?" he asked, turning his gaze back to the blue haired girl, "Please tell me you didn't."

He then took a closer look at the three girls before groaning, turning around and smashing his head against the wall behind him, hard.

"Let me guess, your names Setsuna?"

The startled gasp was all the answer he needed.

"FUCK!"

**Right, I'm going to end this chapter here. It's a little short, but it's as good a time as any to end. The reason for Harrys reaction will become apparent in the next chapter and will be something I play with for comic affect. Now, as I said up at the top, I need my loyal readers to tell me whose side Harry should join, as well as the paring. Also, should Harry keep his magic or should it have been replaced by his Fragment, which will be revealed later. Please review my frinds!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fragmented magic

During the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Harry pushes Sirius out of the way and gets blasted through eh vale instead. He wakes up to find himself in a dry wasteland looking up at a pair of stripped panties. With new powers and new friends, Harry must do his best to survive in a world and against enemies that make Voldie and his death muncher's look like little girls.

**Hi Everybody! I would like to apologise in advance for the foul language in this chapter.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT HARRYS FRAGMENT!**

Chapter 2

Setsuna watched the strange young man the Beautiful Girls Squadron had found in the abandoned Resistance base they had been scouting repeatedly bash his head on the wall, swearing loudly and inventively in thirty-seven different languages. Her cheeks were burning red at some of the proficiencies she understood spilling from his mouth as she kept her hands clamped firmly over Mios ears in the background, Kuchinashi was taking notes. Eventually, after almost fifteen minuets of language so foul it would cause even the most hardened resident of the Black Spot to blush heavily and shout LANGUAGE!, the young man wound down from his triad, finishing it in, of all things, Latin.

"...how in the name of Merlins saggy crab infested nutsack did that Fucking gateway send me into a fucking Manga?!"

Setsuna waited a moment to make sure the boy was done before removing her hands from Mios ears. She had no idea what most of the things he said were, but there was a certain tone to the voice that told her they weren't the sort of things one said in polite conversation.

Harry stood still for a moment, his chest heaving from the large amount of swearing he'd done. After a moment, he turned back to the three girls, taking in Setsunas red face, Mios innocent and confused face and Kuchinashis look of awe.

"I apologise for that," said Harry, "Now, I can safely say that I have no connection to the Resistance you are after."

"in that case, you wont mind coming with us," said Setsuna, narrowing her eyes at the odd young man. Said young man simply shrugged.

"Sure, so long as I don't get cut up, I don't mind."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Setsuna was seriously regretting deciding to bring Harry with them as the young man had decided to start channelling the Marauder spirit and annoy the crap out of people. They had been traveling though the Black Spot for about an hour on there Testaments and in that time, Harry had asked if they were there yet at every five minuets.

"Are we there yet?"  
"No!"

To make matters worse, Mio thought this was a great idea and decided to mimic him.

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

Setsuna shot a glare over at the two co-annoyences where they sat together in Mios Testament. If looks could kill, the two would have been six feet under. The blue haired Speed used glanced over at Kuchinashi and saw that she was holding up her pad.

_Are we there yet?_

"ARRRRRRRRRR!"

* * *

it was a steaming mad Setsuna who stormed into the Simeon building in the middle of the Black Spot a few hours later, followed by her laughing companions. They were met by a smiling young woman with long blond hair wearing a maid uniform.

"Welcome back, Beautiful Girls Squadron," said the woman, "I see you found someone new."

"We found him in one of the Resistances old bases," said Setsuna, "He says he has no connection to them though."

she moved forwards and got right in Harrys face, causing the displaced wizard to lean back slightly. After a moment of intense scrutiny, the maid moved back and smiled at Harry.

"Welcome to Simeon, I hope you have a pleasant time here."

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in his temporary room, thinking about all that had happened to him and where he was now. Country to popular beleaf, Harry was not an idiot. In fact, one of his primary school teachers who didn't treat him like crap had given him an IQ test. He had scored 260 on the test. He was also incredibly observant and had a photographic memory. As soon as he entered the Wizarding world, he knew he would have to play a roll. That roll was a meek, quiet boy who didn't put as much effort as he should into his work. Not one person in his old world knew his true face, with the possible exception of Luna who tended to know more than she should. But I'm getting of topic.

Due to his horrible childhood, he had spent a lot of time in the library, the one place where Dudley and his band of sycophants never dared tread after they had made the mistake of pissing of the Librarian, a massive ex-military guy who was roughly the same size as Harrys Uncle Vernon, only with muscle instead of fat. Anyway, that's not really important. What is important is that Harry spent a lot of time in that library and had found his escape in books. Not like Hermione who thought that books held all the answers, but in fiction. Especially Manga for some bizarre reason. One of his favourites was Needless. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Simeon, the Library only had the first two books. He knew however that Simeon was full of complete psychopaths. They were also very powerful psychopaths and most of them could make Voldemort run for mama. Harry really didn't know what was best as, as varied as magic was, he had lost his wand on the trip through the Vail. He had managed to master a few wandless spells, but they were only the most basic charms, like the repairing charm or Lumos. Not really any good in a fight.

Harry sighed as his mind continued to spin wildly around, leaping from one thought to another. He'd never get anywhere like this. He shifted his position so he was sitting crosslegged and closed his eyes, regulating his breathing. Within seconds he had entered a meditative trance and entered his mindscape.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself outside of a massive pair of gates that were painted green and had a large lightning bolt carved into a circle above them. Stretching off as far as the eye could see in both directions was a massive wall, over 50 feet high. Wandering around outside the walls was a large number of huge humanoids. Harrys mental defenses proved his love of Manga as he had combined elements of some of his favorite to create his Mindscape. The walls and gate were a cross between the main gate of Konoha from Naruto and the walls from Attack on Titan, while his external deterrent were based on the Titans from the same. The young wizard willed himself up and over the wall and into his mindscape proper. Inside the walls, Harrys mindscape was laid out like the Seireitei from Bleach, but with a few additions that looked rather out of place, including, ironically enough, the Simeon building. Harry entered the mental representation of his current location and began to make his way to the basement. The Simeon building with Harrys Mindescape was where he kept all his scientific knowledge, as well as his non-magical fighting skills. He also kept his magic in the basement.

Harry entered the Magic Room and gazed up at the floating orb that represented his power. Most people thought that he was extremely powerful with a core the size of the sun, but in reality, he was no more powerful than an average 16 year old wizard. What set him apart from his peers was his frightening intellect and iron will.

After taking a moment to study his magic, Harry glanced around the room he was in. it was a massive underground chamber that was spherical in shape with a walkway going around the edge. In the centre floated his magic, idly drifting up and down in place. Now though, there was something new. On the other side of the room to where Harry stood was a door. Harry frowned at the new addition and, in the blink of an eye, was standing before it. The door seemed to be made of solid steel and had several broken chains and a large padlock laying on the floor in front of it. Imprinted on the door in a pale purple was the word 'Kaleidoscope'.

Harry raised an eyebrow before pushing the door open. There was no need for caution, this was his mind after all. What he found on the other side of the door made him stop and stare. It was a small room with only two things in it. The first was a bookshelf with a few books sitting on the shelves. The other item was a chair in which sat a man. Said man was very tall, even though he was sat down, and heavily muscled. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a tattered, black coat with a red inline and no sleeves. His hair was silver and slicked back while his eyes were red and filled with amusement at Harrys shocked expression.

"Well, its been a while since I've had company," said the man.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" demanded Harry, understandably shocked and worried that someone could have breached his innermost sanctuary.

"Oh, I've always been here," said the man, "Even before you came to this world. Ever since your mother used that ritual to protect you from Riddle. I've mostly been asleep since you couldn't use me in your old dimension. I only really woke up when you entered this world. As for who I am, I am, a part of me resides within all Needless as they all possess a portion of my power. I am the Second, or a part of him at least."

**another short chapter, but a sutible ending. I decided to let Harry keep his magic, but only be able to use some basic spells and not make him ridiculously OP in terms of magical power. His Fragment however, will be very powerful. If anyone can guess what his Fragment can do simply from the name, I will give them a shoutout. And yes, I did make it so Harry has at least some idea whats going to happen from reading the Manga. Still need paring suggestions and who he should join up with. I also need ideas for a stupid nickname from Eve. Please review!**


End file.
